Gohan's Everyday Life
by SSJVegitto
Summary: As if Gohan didn't have enough to handle at home with three siblings, but now, he must face, High School


SSJVeggito99999: Umm Goten....  
  
Goten: Yeah?  
  
SSJVeggito99999: In this fic your 1 of three triplets..  
  
Goten: Ok  
  
SSJVeggito99999: And I decided to make the number of males and females in your family even sooo......  
  
Goten: Both of my other triplets are Girls?  
  
SSJVeggito99999: Uhh Yeah...  
  
Goten: Whatever, it's fine, but I get to do the disclamer.  
  
SSJVeggito99999: Ok  
  
Goten: Cool! Disclamer: Ben Doesn't own DBZ  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Gohan's Everyday Life  
  
Chapter 1: The Triplets: Goten, Gokana, and Gotera  
  
"Gokana, are you sure we can pull this off?" asked a worried looking girl, while an exact replica of herself was heading up with her to the third replica of herself, who was Goten and happened to still be sleeping. " Of course I'm confident Gotera, this is a perfect payback for what Goten did to us last week," Gokana responded seeming perfectly confident. Gotera, was following Gokana, carrying to containers of silly string, while Gokana was carrying a bottle of maple syrup from the kitchen.  
  
" Gokana, what if mom realizes the syrup's gone, we'll be in really big trouble, and I've mo6re of the frying pan this week than ever before," Gotera said, a little fear coming into her voice at the thought of the frying pan. "Gotera, stop being so cowardly, a saiyan never backs down, even at their life." "Ok Gokana, whatever you say." The two girls reached Goten's room, the boy was emitting occasional snores, which was proving he was fast asleep.  
  
"Gokana, do your part first," Gotera whispered to her sister. Gokana opened the bottle, letting out the sweet scent of the syrup. Gotera then said," Uh oh, I think i just realized that we just made a big mistake." Gokana looked back at her inquisitivly and asked," How so?" In two seconds she found out why. " FOOD!!!!" Goten yelled shooting up out of bed and landing on Gokana, who had just reclosed the bottle, realizing what she'd done wrong. The two girls, who looked exactly like Goten except for the fact that they had fairly shorter hair, were in shock, well, one in shock, the other in pain. " GOTEN GET OFF OF ME, THERE'S NO FOOD!!" Gokana screamed in attempts to get her brother to remove himself from on top of her.  
  
Suddenly, they all, paused, because they had all just faintly heard footsteps coming toward there room. A tall dark figure walked into the room and turned on the lights, to reveal himself a Gohan, the triplets older brother. "Niichan, whatcha doin up?" asked Gotera, acting as if she didn't hear all the commotion that had went on. " Well, I thought I heard something going on in here, and it appears that I was right," Gohan said, with a kind of amusement at the scene, Gokana was lying flat on the floor, looking as if she'd been run over by a train, while Goten was bending over Gokana curiosly gazing at her, and seperate from the other two, was Gotera, looking up at him, a mixed look of hope and fear on her face. " You two girls better get back to your rooms before kassan gets up, she may have heard it, Goten, go back to sleep now, I won't tell Kassan anything about this little enounter if you do what I say, got it?" Gohan ordered, in a voice that was quiet, but was audible to everyone in that room do to the saiyan hearing. " Yes, niichan," all three quietly said simultaniously. Gohan flicked the lights off as he went out. " Well Gotera, I guess we just gotta try another time, maybe Trunks will help us," Gokana said in a Maybe- it-was-for-the-best voice."Yeah, maybe," said Gotera.  
  
The next mourning Gohan awoke to the repetitive buzzing of his alarm clock, which showed the time 5:30, this was his first day of high school, his first time not being home schooled. Gohan smelled this mother's cooking, and it's sent was coming from the kitchen, where Gohan figured that Chi-Chi must be done with about three quarters of the food needed for breakfast. He sat up on his, bed, stretched and yawned. Then got up, walked over to his closet and picked out the clothes he wanted to wear, which happened to be a white shirt, a black vest, and orange pants. Gohan then walked down to the kitchen, to find the his three younger siblings already pigging out, apparently while he was dressing Chi-Chi had finished making the meal. "Oh hello Gohan, are you ready for your first day of school? I hope you have a good time, but first, I made you a nice big breakfast, I want my boy to be at his best on the first day of school." " Ok Kassan,"  
  
About thriy minutes later Gohan says his goodbyes to Chi-Chi and his siblings. After doing so, he called out," Nimbus!!" A yellow cloud came screeching to a halt in front of him out of no where. He hopped on to the cloud and it sped off up towards Orange Star High, where Gohan has no idea of what will happen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Goten: What did I do to Gokana and Gotera that they wanted to get me back for?  
  
SSJVeggito99999: Umm, for breaking their hairbrushes.  
  
Goten: Oh, Ok  
  
  
  
This fic will include very different things happening than in the show at high school. Just Review using the little button below, it would mean a real lot to me, plz. 


End file.
